Breakfast at Tiffanys: Priceless 'Magic' Revisited
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Similar to the old movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, but with a modern twist, and a very wide expansion of the characters and plot. Hermione Granger as Holly Golightly and Harry Potter as Mr. Fred Baby himself...yeah...whatever, it still relates...believe me.
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast At Tiffany's Revisited

It was stormy night. Rain was pouring, thunder was booming, and a little gas lantern was lit in the corner of the sitting room, while the rest of the room was hidden in darkness. Three best friends sat in the darkness, contemplating what they should do.

"BLOODY POWER OUTAGES."

"Shut up Ron I'm trying to read."

"Why don't you both shut up so I can sit in the dark in silence?"

Did I happen to mention that these three best friends weren't exactly getting along at the moment?

Hermione Granger sat huddled next to the gas lantern, her bushy hair covering the little light it gave off, making sure it only reached to the outer edges of her book. She rolled her eyes and turned the page.

"Would you move your head please?" a deep voice rang out from somewhere within the inky black of the room.

Hermione's head snapped up, letting the light extend a bit farther, and could just make out the figure of a man sitting on the couch. Well, make that two men.

"Thanks ever so much. Your hair was being a little greedy," another voice rang out.

Hermione glared at the two men sitting opposite of her, although she wasn't sure if they could make out her facial features at the moment. So to get her point across, she just answered, "I thought I told you to shut up Ronald."

She could hear the spluttering coming from across the room and with a small smirk she lowered her head again, content with the silence she had just commanded. She read another two pages before she realized that her best friends hadn't said a word in the past five minutes. For Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, it was certainly a strange happening.

She lifted her head up once more, in order to squint her eyes and see what the two boys were doing. All she could see were two blobs that sort of looked like the shape of her two best friends. And she couldn't at all figure out what they could possibly be doing. So she decided to give asking a question a try.

"What are you two losers doing?"

No answer.

"Seriously you guys. What are you doing?"

No answer again except for a shuffle of movement.

"I'm not kidding. It's creepy."

Suddenly she felt a shiver go down her spine, and the feeling of someone, or something, behind her.

"Ha-Harry…" she called out quietly. "Ron?"

Suddenly there was a boom of thunder, followed by a streak of lighting that illuminated the room for a split second. And it only took a split second to realize two shadowy figures were standing over her. And it only took a split second for Hermione to shriek in surprise as she was picked up by two sets of strong arms and dumped unceremoniously onto the couch that her best friends had just be occupying.

"HARRY POTTER! RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

She glared across the room at Harry and Ron who were now seated on the loveseat, the lantern between them, smirking at Hermione.

"Just enjoying the light that has been denied to us by the evil witch of the house. That's all." Ron answered.

"I wanted to catch up on my reading." Harry replied, grabbing the book that had been discarded after Hermione had been abducted from the loveseat.

He opened it with a gusto Hermione knew he had to be faking. She crossed her arms and stared sullenly across the room.

"Breakfast At Tiffany's. What a wonderfully delicious light reading project for our Hermione! Don't you think so Ron?" Harry asked with a girlish giggle at the end.

Ron grimaced, but decided to play along anyway. "Why yes Harry. Quite delicious."

Hermione tried to stop the grin that was threatening to expand on her face. "Oh stop it Harry. You guys seriously need to move. There is too much love happening on top of that seat..."

Harry looked up quite amused by the situation. "Don't be silly Hermione. I for one, can honestly imagine you being inspired by the Miss Golightly in this book."

Hermione blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I mean you ARE so much like her."

"Oh shut up Harry."

"Oh but you love it Hermione."

"Oh how you two make me sick."

Hermione stared out the window into the roaring storm. Herself, Hermione Granger, being compared to Holly Golightly?

It sounded absurd to her, even after everything that had happened. But it had happened. And for that, she was quite happy….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback to two weeks ago…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can you believe we're living in bloody New York City? Ron, I mean look at what we can see from our window! Times Square…ok well if you squint…and there's Central Park…or maybe that's just a few trees…looks darn green though…Ron…RON!"

Ron Weasley sat up abruptly, awakening from a deep sleep, looking around blearily. "You called?"

"Were you listening to anything I was just saying?"

"Absolutely. One hundred percent."

"Then what did I just say about Central Park?

Ron gazed around the room, taking in the empty surroundings. Then, his gaze landed on Harry who he stared at for a moment confused, before answering somewhat dazed, "What's a Central Park?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned towards the pile of boxes he had yet to open. He really still couldn't believe he was sitting in his very own apartment, in the middle of a quiet (well as quiet as it could be in New York) street in the biggest city in America. At first he blamed Hermione for the move. It had been her idea in the first place. And on their first visit to the massive city, Harry had immediately hated it. The skyscrapers were so different compared to the lush forests and castles of Hogwarts. As Hermione had led him and Ron to the street he was standing on now, he had to admit it wasn't that bad. In fact , it looked just like those streets in the old movies with Gary Cooper and Cary Grant.

Not that Harry had seen those movies.

He smiled to himself as he thought of the time he told Ron that. It wasn't his fault he had lived with Hermione for six months after graduation, and was forced to watch those stupid old American movies. Well to Hermione they were treasures. And he had to admit, they really weren't that bad…

He brought his mind back to the task at hand. Ron had drifted off again on the couch, mumbling something about how he couldn't get used to the time change. Harry could only roll his eyes again when he reminded Ron that they had both apparated to New York.

Thirty minutes ago.

From somewhere deep in one of the boxes, Harry heard his cell phone ring. Yet another contraption Hermione had made him get, along with walkie-talkies, lava lamps, and bean bag chairs. "Bloody phone…where did I put it…"

Harry dug frantically through the box where the sound was coming from, and came up with the tiny gadget right before the voicemail would kick in.

"Hello?"

"Hi Harry!"

Harry smiled to himself before replying, "Hello Hermione."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm un-packing."

"Oh. That's nice."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Silence. Harry smirked. There was something she wanted to tell him. He could tell.

"Hermione darling…what's wrong?"

She let out a huffy sigh. "Don't call me darling. And nothing is wrong."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh Harry."

"Oh Hermione."

Silence again. Harry sat down on the couch on the side Ron wasn't flopped on, "Hermioneeee…"

"Oh alright. Cho Chang called me today."

"WHAT?"

"Um yes. She actually wanted to wish me good luck on the move and to tell you that she would be giving you a ring. I gave her your cell phone number of course. I'm not completely sure she knows HOW to use a phone…but well…you'll know when you pick up and she's screaming."

"She's…calling…me?"

"Oh Harry give me a break. We aren't fourteen years old anymore! We are grown adults. For goodness sakes you should be happy!"

"Happy about what? Happy that I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself?"

"You are not going to make a complete fool out yourself. You've wanted to talk to Cho for years now. So get your act together!"

Harry was silent, trying to process the information.

"Oh, and when she was saying goodbye, she said 'see you soon!'. I wonder what she meant by that…"

Harry wasn't listening, as he was still trying to understand the concept of Cho Chang calling HIM. "Listen Hermione…when you get here next week, can you help me out?"

"Um about that Harry…"

"Like help me figure out how the hell I'm supposed to talk to this girl after that awesome date in fifth year…I made the girl cry!"

"Harry, about next week…I'm not coming…"

There was a loud beeping in Harry's ear. "What in the world is that noise? Hermione I think your amazing 'cell phone' is breaking."

"Harry…that beeping means you have another call."

"WHAT? IT'S CHO. I KNOW IT. OH MERLIN IT'S CHO…"

"Harry…I think I'm hanging up now…"

"Hermione…what the…hello? HELLO?"

Click.

Hermione shut her phone with a sigh. If only Harry wasn't so daft all the time. And now Cho Chang of all people. Really. What was her luck…the man that she was hopelessly in love with was obsessed with another woman.

Now she just had to get rid of Cho, and make Harry realize they were perfect for each other. She snorted. "Right, like that will ever happen."

Looking around her empty apartment, Hermione closed her last suitcase with a snap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron awoke with a jolt, when he heard the girlish scream coming from next to him. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at his best mate, who was staring at the cell phone open in his hand, looking like he was about to be sick.

"Come on mate…even I know that's a cellytone."

Harry looked back and forth between the obnoxiously beeping phone and the sleepy Ron, trying to decide if he should correct Ron's blunder, answer the phone, or just hang up.

"It's cell PHONE Ron."

"Right. That's what I said. Will you please stop that bloody beeping!"

Harry looked quickly at Ron, pressure building in his chest.

Beep.

"Hello?"

Ron smiled and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

"Hello Cho. Yes…it's nice to talk to you too…what was that? You're coming to New York?!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

Gosh I'm the worst person in the world. I haven't even started the next chapter to Oh What an Obvious Romance. I'm bad.

But I just watched Breakfast at Tiffany's the other day (which is by the way, the best movie ever made) and I had this plot attack my brain. I couldn't stop it.

It may not be obvious as to where I'm headed with this, and how it relates to Breakfast at Tiffany's, but I can assure you, it will be interesting. It may not be obvious now, but it will gain similarities as I go on.

I can't say if interesting is a good thing or a bad thing…but we'll see.

And I promise I'll start working on Oh What an Obvious Romance in a few days. Once I settle this plot.

I would love to say that this will have 10 chapters...

But as you know, I think a lot. And never follow through.

(oh and I'm American, and I speak like an American, so my sincerest apologies for screwing up British slang. And the characters are all very much out of character. If you've read my other stories, Ron is a bit of a slob yet offers comic relief, Hermione is a bit of an obsessed beautiful bookworm, and Harry is our tortured confused, yet amazingly handsome hero. It's just how I do things…)

 review as you like


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione heaved her suitcase onto the front steps of the small apartment building she had so painstakingly searched for months before. Pride oozed out of her pores as she remembered the day when she had talked Harry and Ron into buying it.

FLASHBACK:

"Harry Potter!" were the only words you could hear from behind the solid oak door leading to the kitchen in the tiny flat in London.

"Hermione GRANGER!" came the reply.

"Harry JAMES Potter!"

"Hermione JANE Granger!"

"Oh give me a freaking break. Shut up you two!" came another voice from the living room.

"SHUT IT RON!" two voices sang out from the kitchen.

Ron Weasley shook his head and muttered under his break something about "idiots" and "lame-o's".

"Don't say 'lame-o' Ron…that was so five years ago…" came the shout from the kitchen by the wonderfully kind Hermione.

"That's SO five years ago!" came the imitation uttered by Harry in a girly falsetto voice.

There was a slight scuffle as Harry was knocked into the refrigerator by Hermione and then a crash as the priceless vase on top of it clattered to the floor.

Ron winced and shouted, "My mum MADE that vase you idiots!"

"Reparo," muttered Harry as the vase became whole again.

"Relax Ron…don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Don't talk about my knickers Harry!"

There was a snort heard from the kitchen as Hermione yelled out, "Harry WOULD talk about them!"

Harry muttered something under his breath and Hermione sucked in her breath elbowing him through the door and pushing him onto the couch glaring at the man that sat crumpled in a ball in front of her.

Ron just stared. "Well, I'm assuming everything went well…"

Hermione continued to glare, "Why don't you ask him?"

"No, I really think I would rather ask you…"

"HUMOR me Ron…"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright. Harry…how did everything go?"

"This psycho wants me to move to AMERICA with her."

"Not just YOU Harry…Ron too!" Hermione sighed as she threw her hands up into the air.

"Whatever! You, me and Ron living in NEW YORK? You have got to be mad…"

"Living and LOVING…don't' forget the loving part..."Ron chimed in.

Hermione glared at the red-head. "In your dreams perv."

"I didn't mean it like that! You dirty minded—"

Harry interrupted. "Alright. So Ron already knows about this. What did you say?"

Ron shrugged. "I said whatever. I'll do whatever."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "You would just leave London. Just like that. Drop everything and move to New York where we don't' know ANYONE, don't know where ANYTHING is, and we don't have ANY family?"

Ron answered truthfully, "I think I need a change. And you know we could get jobs anywhere. Come on Harry…we're the top aurors in the wizarding world! I'm sure New York needs some new guys. Plus, we'll know a few people. Luna works at the New York Times, or some muggle newspaper, and Cho—"

Hermione quickly interrupted. "Harry Potter, you are going to come to New York and that's that."

Harry glanced back and forth between his two best friends. He scanned his eyes around the tiny flat they shared. There was really no reason to stay. Because they could apparate they could visit the rest of the Weasley clan whenever they wanted to, they wouldn't be without family. And what Ron had said was true…they could get jobs anywhere. And where was his sense of adventure REALLY?

"I would have thought a city like New York would be a piece of cake to handle compared to a certain Dark Lord you happened to have defeated years ago…" Hermione interjected smirking.

Harry's head jerked up to meet Hermione's eyes. They sparkled with a challenge he couldn't back away from. "Ok if you guys are going to be so mean about it…" he pouted, yet grinned foolishly.

Hermione let out a whoop of excitement and launched herself onto the couch in front of her, landing squarely on top of Harry. She grasped around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry we are going to have so much FUN!"

Harry nodded into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist marveling in how well she fit into his arms. "I know…we will…"

Ron sat looking bored on the couch. "What about me?"

Hermione extracted herself from Harry's grasp and turned to Ron with her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"I'm coming too! Don't I get a hug?"

"Are you going to be a perverted little brat?"

Ron looked at her with his mouth open in shock. "Excuuuuuse ME?"

Hermione grinned. "RON WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

She leaned down to kiss his cheek and then jogged upstairs. "I have so many plans to make…I already have the apartment picked out…"

END FLASHBACK.

Hermione smiled as she remembered that fateful day. After that the following weeks had been a whirlwind of plans. She had happened to find the perfect place for two men and one woman. An apartment with one bedroom and kitchenette upstairs, with two bedrooms, a medium sized kitchen and sitting room on the lower level. She would of course take second story, while the boys would take the first. The apartment connected by a rickety set of steps that came in through the kitchen, or through the main hallway that led to the other tenant's housing. Basically it was like two separate places with one rent price. It was really the perfect arrangement.

Hermione's happy memories soon faded, as nervousness took over and she remembered that she was a week early in her arrival. She was sure the boys wouldn't be MAD per se, but she would sure have some explaining to do. Especially because she knew for a fact that Harry and Ron had planned on doing some housewarming partying their first night in New York. She wasn't dumb enough to believe they enjoyed going out with her. She always ended the night early, claiming she had to get sleep for work the next morning. And she almost never drank alcohol. She wouldn't intrude on their night tonight…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter dropped the cell phone as his hand suddenly lost all feeling in it. He looked around wildly suddenly feeling self-conscious.

What were the words Cho had used?

"Hello Harry. I can't wait to see you! You remember I come to New York twice a week for my Quidditch practice right? Now I can visit with you way more than I did before! Oh Harry we'll have so much fun in New York during the night time…especially around Christmas…it's so beautiful all lit up…"

And on and on and on and on…

Harry hadn't gotten a word in edgewise the entire conversation except for the sputtering response once she had said she comes to New York twice a week.

TWICE A WEEK!

Harry felt like he was on fire. The girl of his dreams coming to New York twice a week! He reached over and shook Ron awake.

"Huh?" he opened is eyes blearily. "What do you WANT Harry?"

"Ron…Cho Chang just called me. And she's meeting me TONIGHT!"

Ron just nodded. "That's nice. So is Luna…"

"LUNA?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes. Luna Lovegood. A rather nice girl once you get her on a normal subject…"

Harry just nodded in confusion. "Alrighty then. You, me, Cho, and…Luna."

"Sounds great."

"Sure does! I can't believe CHO CHANG called me!"

"On your cellytone? How did she get the number?"

"CELL PHONE."

"That's what I said. How did she get the number?"

"Hermione."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "Excuse me? I thought we were talking about Cho."

Harry smirked. "We were. Hermione gave Cho my number."

Ron sat up straight very suddenly. "What? Why would she do that? I thought that she—"

Harry peered at Ron curiously. "You thought she what?"

Ron stopped himself in time. "I um…I uh thought the cellytones were emergencies only."

Harry shook his head. "She never said that mate…"

Ron laughed nervously. "Oh…right. I knew that…"

Harry chuckled, not noticing the tension creasing Ron's face. "Go back to sleep mate."

The buzzer rang signaling a visitor outside.

"Will do!" Ron saluted.

"Yeah don't' get up…I'll go get the door…" Harry answered sarcastically.

"What a man…what a man…"Ron muttered before closing his eyes and falling asleep once again.

Harry walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Hello?"

Peering over the banister he could just make out a head of bushy hair. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that woman standing in the hall was Hermione. Wait…

"HERMIONE?"

Her nervous face appeared between the spindles. "Hello Harry! Surprise!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

WOOO another chapter.

Similarities between Movie and My Story

Apartment can be seen as two apartments like in the movie.

Cho Chang is slowly becoming personally hated "decorator/WHORE" from the movie.

Hermione is not yet Holly Golightly per se, but she's getting there

Buzzer and banister from the movie I saw in my mind while writing this chapter

And finally, of course, they live in New York City.

Next chapter::::Harry and Ron go on date with Luna and Cho, but when they return, Harry finds a certain someone in his room. Similar to the movie when Holly goes to Paul's room.

Oh yes…it's coming together in my mind piece by piece….

Enjoy and review as you please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Harry. Surprise!"

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. "Her..Hermione?"

Hermione climbed up the stairs slowly, smiling a little unsure of herself. "I tried to tell you on the phone I was coming early, but the whole Cho Chang thing sort of got in the way. So…I'm here!"

Harry grinned, although he was still shocked. "Well…that's great!"

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and peered into the apartment, delight apparent on her face. "Oh the place looks absolutely lovely!"

Harry followed her in, looking at all the boxes stacked all over the rooms. "Mione…it's a mess."

"Oh but Harry…it has so much charm and potential! I'm going to go look at my apartment!" She walked around the couch, dropping her luggage beside it. She narrowed her eyes at Ron and hit him square on the head, before walking into the kitchen and up the stairs to her part of the apartment.

Ron sat up dazed. "I could have SWORN I just heard Hermione's voice." He looked around fearfully, "She follows me in my dreams mate!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's because she IS here."

Ron screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING RON." Came Hermione's reply from upstairs. "YOU SOUND LIKE A LITTLE GIRL."

Ron screamed again and glared at Harry. "She's actually here?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah. She came early."

Ron moaned and covered his face with his hands. "But Harry…she'll ruin our fun! I was looking forward to a little Harry/Ron time. Weren't you? I mean, Hermione's great, but sometimes she's such a bore. And we have two girls tonight! WE HAVE DATES! And now I'm going to feel bad leaving her at home all by herself!"

Harry whirled around when he heard a snort from behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bore Ron. But you won't have to worry about babysitting me tonight. I have plans." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ron and Harry both went wide eyed. "YOU DO?"

Hermione replied snappishly, "Yes I do. Is that so hard to believe?"

Ron answered, "No. Of course not."

Harry coughed, "Yeah. Ron's right. We know you go out."

They both muttered, "Once a month. With us."

Hermione huffed, "Well I'm sorry if my lack of social life bothers you."

Harry laughed. "It doesn't bother us."

Hermione glared at the two arrogant men in front of her and whirled on her heel dashing toward the kitchen mumbling under her breath. The last sound Harry and Ron heard was the slamming of the ancient wooden door and the pounding footsteps on the rickety flight of stairs.

Harry glanced at Ron who was still laying on the bed. "Well, that went smashingly."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione slammed the door and stomped her feet as she took the stairs two at a time. How dare they! Making it seem as though she was a boring old shrew! Well, she would show them.

She looked around her apartment. It really was wonderful. Luckily she had thought way ahead of Harry and Ron and had had her furniture delivered to the apartment a week ago. She had flooed over yesterday to deliver her toiletries and most of her clothes. Thank God for being smart…

Now, the only thing she had to do was shower and get dressed. Her date was due to stop by in about two hours.

Her date.

What a strange word. She hadn't been on a date for months. And the situation was so strange. She had been picking up her last bit of paperwork from her London office when a strange man had entered her office. He was tall, suave, and very handsome. He had introduced himself as Richard Smith, the top auror in New York City. Hermione had been formal and business-like, but Richard had soon charmed his way into making her laugh and for the first time in years, Hermione felt like she was sophisticated and flirty.

Soon Richard had asked her on a date, for the following week, and he had promised her a night out on the town in New York City. She had happily accepted, knowing in her mind she would have to move up her arrival to their apartment by a week.

And for once, she didn't mind breaking her plans.

Now Harry and Ron had to go and be all…Harry and Ron-ish. Damn them.

Well, she wouldn't let it bother her. Besides, they had Cho and Luna. They didn't care about Hermione…to them she was nothing but another guy. She knew they thought of her as a sister…especially Harry. Hermione had actually hesitated once she accepted the date with Richard, just for that fact…Harry. But she eventually made herself believe that nothing would ever happen between her and Harry.

Hermione sighed as she began the water for her shower. Her date with Richard was EXACTLY what she needed to get over Harry.

At least…she hoped it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry rummaged around in the boxes in the family room trying to find the cologne he had packed away. If Cho Chang would be coming here, then he absolutely HAD to smell good.

He pushed a box across the room, accidentally hitting a scarlet suitcase that was sitting next to the couch. Ron had finally vacated it, once he realized that he had but an hour to get ready. Harry looked at the suitcase curiously, before realizing it was Hermione's. With a heavy sigh, he glanced toward the kitchen and the door leading to Hermione's part of the apartment. He picked up the suitcases and headed toward it.

He climbed up the rickety stairs and knocked on the door hesitantly. He hoped she would be in a better mood…

"Is that you Harry?" Hermione called from deep inside the apartment.

He cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah."

"Come in. I'm just about dressed."

Harry grinned in the dark stairway. "Just about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes. I just have to put on my shoes. It's not like I'm nude or anything."

Harry smirked and opened the door. "Damn my luck then."

Hermione snorted. "Close the door please…there's a bit of a draft that comes from the stairway."

Harry closed the door and turned around, his eyes widening. "Jeez Hermione. Some place you've conjured up!"

Her voice answered from a few rooms away. "Do you like the colors? I had it done a few weeks ago."

Harry looked at the rich red walls and mahogany furniture. Almost all the walls were covered in books and lace curtains framed the windows. The kitchenette was all stainless steel and yellow and lime colored. He sidled into the bedroom and noticed it was filled with all sorts of magical pictures and the bed was covered in Gryffindor colors. Hermione was sitting in the bathroom sliding her black stilettos onto her feet.

Harry sat down on her bed and gazed around the room. "I like all the pictures. But what are you going to do if a muggle comes up here?"

Hermione laughed and stood up off the toilet to enter the room. "I have a bunch of security charms placed on the rooms. Don't worry about me."

Harry chuckled, glancing up. "Oh I won't…whoah what the hell are you wearing?"

Hermione raised one eyebrow.

Harry stared at his best friend who was standing in front of him. She had a short black dress on with no sleeves, the skirt puffed out a bit from the high waist and landed above her knees. She wore black panty hose and black stiletto heels. Around her neck and wrist were matching pearl bracelet and necklace, and her hair was pulled into a French twist on the back of her head. Her makeup was heavier than usual, with dark maroon lipstick and solid eyeliner and mascara making her eyes seem bigger than normal. She had a pair of black sunglasses on the top of her head.

She looked unbelievably…sexy.

Harry shook his head as those thoughts invaded his mind. His best friend…sexy? It was so so so wrong… But he couldn't help but check her out as she stood before him.

"What's so wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You look like a…like a…"

Hermione glared at him. "Like a what?"

Harry stared into her eyes. "Just…not like yourself…a little like Ginny actually…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to tell me I look like a whore?"

"NO! Why would I call you a whore?"

"Because you said I look like GINNY."

Harry was confused, "Well…not a whore exactly…just a little tart-ish."

Hermione sighed, "Just admit it Harry. You and Ron are so overprotective of me, that when I want to have fun and go a little out of my comfort zone, you pick on me til no end!"

"I'm not picking on you Hermione." Harry replied, his voice becoming a bit sharper.

Hermione stopped her little tirade to stalk out of the room. "Maybe not, but you will. You and Ron always do!"

"How do we always pick on you? You have NEVER…believe me when I say NEVER…looked like you do now. I mean come on Hermione. You barely look like yourself…" Harry got up and followed her into the sitting room.

Hermione whirled around replying, "Which just proves that you think I look like a whore."

Harry tried to keep his tone in check. "I do not think you look like a whore."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care if I look like a whore…I'm just sick of you and Ron being so damn protective. Yet, when you two want to go out and get pissed, and hook up with random girls who worship your fame, you expect me to be all cool about it. Well Harry…I'm not. I never have been. But I fake it! So just this once I'd appreciate if you would at least fake being cool about me looking a little tart-ish."

Harry snorted. "You just called yourself a whore. I didn't even have to."

Hermione let out a little squeak of frustration. "GET OUT HARRY JAMES!"

Harry laughed out loud and walked toward the door. "Maybe we'll see you and your little date around town tonight. Ron and I will be hitting all the clubs with Cho and Luna. If you and…what is his name by the way?"

Hermione opened the door and clicked her heel against the wooden floor menacingly. "His name is Richard. Richard Smith."

"Well if you and Richie want to join us, you are more than welcome to. Although with that outfit, I'm not sure you'll fit in with all the city clubbers…but you can try."

"Don't call him Richie. And we're going to a restaurant, and then to a martini bar. Why else would you think I'm dressed like this? Richard and I are above those dance clubs. We are going somewhere more sophisticated."

Harry snorted as he descended down the stairs. "Whatever…you still look like Ginny."

"Oh shut up you!" Hermione muttered.

Harry turned around and smiled a genuine smile. "Hermione…I would never call you a whore. You know that. In fact, I actually think you look stunning. Any guy who's going out with you tonight is a lucky man. I mean it."

Hermione felt herself blush, but thanked him anyway. When she finally closed the door, she leaned against it mumbling to herself, "Damn you Harry Potter and your charming smile…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione sat on a stool in the martini bar a few hours later. It was almost midnight and she was completely bored out of her mind. Richard was drinking glass after glass, and wasn't seeming to slow down, all the while he chatted with his friends from the Ministry of Magic. She had resisted his offers to buy her more drinks once she realized that getting drunk wouldn't make her un-bored.

"Uh Richard. It's getting pretty late. I should probably head home."

Richard looked up from his discussion with his co-workers, only seeming to see her partially through his alcohol induced haze. "Awww baby…you don't have to goooo…the party is jusht getting shtarted."

Hermione grimaced as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Ugh. One too many martinis for you Mister."

He laughed and hugged her to his side, "Gentshhh…Hermyninny said I had too many drinksh! But baby…we're just getting shtarted!"

Hermione pulled herself away from him and glared at him. "You've already said that. And my name is Hermione."

Richard stared at her, "Well…thatsh what I shaid! Hermyninny!"

Hermione groaned in disgust and pulled herself away from him, and walked toward the exit. She could hear him following her, and she increased her speed. Lucky for her, the apartment was just two blocks away, considering she didn't know the closest apparation point yet. She set off at a rapid pace, at least as fast as her stiletto heels let her. Richard was right behind her the entire way yelling at her to stop.

Once she reached the apartment building, she ran up the stairs towards her room. "Thanks for the WONDERFUL evening Richard. But I think that you and I are not going to work out…"

"Why not?" Richard slurred as she came up the stairs after her. "Baby…we were made for each other!"

Hermione made a face a she waved her wand unlocking the door. "I believe that you are the most repulsing man I have ever met!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

"Baby…come on Baby…you and I HAD something…something great!"

Hermione groaned. He just wouldn't leave. She glanced at the clock. Great…it was after midnight. She doubted the boys were home yet. And now she had to deal with a drunk perverted American wizard outside of her door. Maybe she would go down to the boys apartment and sleep on the couch tonight. She didn't think she could bear listening to the maniac outside her door knock and bang on the walls any longer. It sounded as if he was now sitting right outside her door.

She looked at herself in the mirror. What a sight she was. Peeling off the dress and panty hose, she put on a fluffy white robe over her underwear. She threw her shoes into the closet and turned off all the lights in her apartment.

"Come on Baby! Open up! You and I had shomthing. Shomthing GREAT!"

Hermione couldn't help but yell at her door, "SHUT UP RICHARD!YOU IDIOT!" With that she opened the door to the passageway downstairs, and shut it with a snap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs slowly toward their apartment.

"What a night eh Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…it sure was. Cho is really a great girl…"

Ron laughed. "Harry…you guys barely talked all night."

"Yes we did! Just because Cho likes to dance, doesn't mean we didn't share words on the dance floor!"

"At least you guys weren't snogging. Hermione would have a fit."

Harry looked at Ron strangely. "Why would she have a fit?"

Ron cursed himself silently. "Well…that would be a stupid thing to do…snogging is not a good thing on the first date."

Harry snorted. "Ron…you and Luna snogged all night."

Ron reddened. "Shut up."

Harry was about to ask what he meant a minute ago, but was sidetracked when he heard a bang come from upstairs. "What was that?"

"Come on baby! Open up! You and I had shomthing! Shomthing GREAT!"

"SHUT UP RICHARD!" came the reply from inside. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped when they heard Hermione's voice answer.

Harry felt his veins turn to ice. "That's Hermione's date…"

Ron looked as angry as Harry felt as they both ran up the stairs toward Hermione's private hallway.

Richard lay on the floor, banging every once in awhile and then slurring something incomprehensible at the door.

Harry and Ron stared at him. "What an idiot!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry barely noticed the drunken prat in front of him. He was worried about Hermione. "Ron…take him outside and get him in a cab. I'll check on Hermione."

Ron grumbled a bit, but then grabbed Richard's arm helping him up. "NO…you idiot I'm a BLOKE. I'm not Hermione. Merlin, you stink…" Dragging him down the stairs, Harry heard them exit the apartment complex.

He dashed downstairs and opened up into his apartment, sprinting toward the kitchen to get to Hermione. He stopped suddenly when he realized someone was on his couch.

He turned around slowly around, relief, yet confusion coming over him. "Hermione?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OK OK I'M SORRY! People actually showed interest in this story, and I let you down! But don't worry…I'm slowly getting back into this. This chapter was originally planned to incorporate the bedroom scene, but I ended up writing a lot more than I intended to. So that's what next chapter will have…the big bedroom scene!!!!!! (no it's not like THAT you perverts!)

There are a few similarities in this chapter to the movie…

Hermione's outfit

Hermione's date

Hermione's date's lines

And of course the white robe and sneaking into another apartment.

It IS very different than the movie. With these characters it would be impossible to follow it completely. But it has its similarities, and I think it's going to be pretty good. I hope everyone understands what I'm going for…if not…just keep reading and forget it was related to Breakfast At Tiffany's at all!

(ps...i'll incorporate Cho and Ginny into it more later...i swear!)

Please review as you wish!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow I'm terrible at updating.

………………………………………….

LAST CHAPTER:

_He dashed downstairs and opened up into his apartment, sprinting toward the kitchen to get to Hermione. He stopped suddenly when he realized someone was on his couch._

_He turned around slowly around, relief, yet confusion coming over him. "Hermione?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry walked slowly around the couch. "Were you asleep?"

Hermione sat up, clutching her robe to her slim body. "Well, I was trying. Richard wasn't being very accommodating though. He keeps yelling about how we had something great. I just met the prat…hey…I don't hear him anymore!"

Harry smirked as he sat down on the edge of the couch. "That's because I made Ron go get him a cab. He was pretty sloshed."

"Yes. He was…"

Harry peered at Hermione's solemn face in the semi-darkness. "Are you okay?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes. I'm fine. It's just that my date ended up being such a disaster. We just sat in a bloody bar drinking martinis. Well, RICHARD drank the martinis. I just sat there."

Harry smiled. "I'm sorry Mione."

Hermione glared at him. "No you're not. You wanted to see this date fail!"

Harry's face turned serious, "No…I just wanted you to be happy."

The anger that had flared up in Hermione faded away quickly. Leave it to Harry to be the thoughtful one. She blushed softly, "Thanks…"

"No problem. But why did you come down here? You have your own apartment."

"Because he wouldn't stop banging on my door. It was annoying."

Harry chuckled. "You can't just disappear from a bad date Hermione. You'll have to face him at work eventually."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "No I won't. I have you and Ron to protect me."

Harry made a shocked face. "Hermione Granger admitting she needs protection? This is a first!"

Hermione punched him hard in the arm. "Oh stop. You know I need you guys. I'm just a little stubborn."

"A little?"

"Oh alright, a lot."

Harry grinned and leaned in to Hermione to give her a warm hug. "Well Mione, I will always be here to protect you."

Hermione's heart fluttered mercilessly, and her stomach seemed to be in knots. "Thanks Harry" she whispered.

The door slammed and Harry and Hermione sprung apart. Ron barged in and immediately started to rave, "BLOODY IDIOT. HE WAS SO PISSED HE COULDN'T EVEN PAY THE CAB DRIVER."

Hermione winced. "Did you have to pay for him?"

Ron fumed. "YES."

"I'm so sorry Ron."

Ron stopped pacing. "Hey. Why are you in our apartment?"

"Well technically it's mine too."

"Yeah, but you have your own upstairs."

"Yeah but I found this apartment."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does."

"No, it really doesn't."

Harry jumped up. "STOP THE MADNESS!"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Sorry Harry."

Ron laughed. "Sorry mate. It's just so much fun to argue with her."

Hermione glared. "EXCUSE ME RONALD?"

Harry shook his head. "Go to bed Ron. Before she attacks."

Hermione turned her stare to Harry, "Harry James, do you want to get smacked?"

"No thanks, I already was today."

"Oh you big baby. That didn't even hurt."

"It hurt right here," as Harry motioned to his heart, smirking.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Good night." With that he loped off to his room.

Hermione giggled. "You are so ridiculous Harry."

"I'M ridiculous?"

"Yes. But you have cheered me up considerably. Thank you for that. Now I'm going to go get some sleep. Good night."

Harry saluted her and turned to head into his bedroom. He stopped though when he heard the creak of the door into the tiny passageway. Turning around, he saw Hermione looking into the dark space apprehensively.

"Mione…are you okay?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh Harry you scared me. Uh, yeah I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

Hermione gulped. "I'm just not sure about this arrangement anymore. I mean…I love how I'm only a floor away from you guys…but at the same time…It's kind of scary…I mean if something happened to you, I might not hear it. Being on another floor is very different than being down the hall."

Harry walked toward her. "Hermione…are you afraid of the dark?"

"No."

"Are you afraid of the monsters in the closet?"

"NO."

"Then there is no reason to not go upstairs. Ron and I will be fine."

Hermione looked up at him and answered shakily, "Okay…"

Harry gave her a brief smile and turned back around. Something was nagging at him though…the idea of Hermione being alone was making him nervous. He was halfway to his room when he suddenly whirled around and blurted out, "Butifyouwanttostayheretonightit'sokay"

Hermione had one foot in the stairwell, but stopped when she heard Harry. "WHAT?"

Harry stopped. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't know…all he knew was that he would feel better with Hermione being with him. "I said…if you don't want to sleep up there tonight…you could stay down here."

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Really? Why?"

Harry scratched his head. "I'm not really sure why I just said that. But I mean it. I'd feel better if you were down here tonight. I mean…the whole Richard thing…or maybe it's the new city thing…or I don't know…I guess I'm not used to this separation thing either…"

Hermione smiled warmly, "Well…if you're serious…"

"Completely."

Hermione grinned and followed Harry into the sitting room, and sat down on the couch. "Thanks Harry."

Harry stopped walking and looked at her confusedly. "What are you doing?"

Hermione stared, "Um…going to sleep?"

"On the couch?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not going to go jump into bed with Ron."

Harry winced at the thought. Hermione grinned at the reaction. Harry turned toward her again, "Well, there aren't any blankets. You'll freeze."

Hermione looked around thoughtfully, "Oh you're right."

Harry reddened, but said what came into his mind anyway, "Why don't you just come in my room?"

Hermione chuckled. "Are you trying to get me into your bed Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe."

Hermione's eyes widened. Once again, he had won the game of suggestive comments. "Well…alright I guess…"

She got up and followed him into his room. And it wasn't like they had never shared a bed before. In fact, they had shared a bed for two weeks when Hermione's room in their first flat had had a leak. There was nothing awkward about it then…so why not do it again?

They slipped into opposite sides of the bed, but remained sitting up. Hermione gasped and turned towards Harry. "I forgot to ask you how your date went!"

Harry shot her a weird look. "Why would you ask?"

Hermione raised her nose into the air, "Because it's polite."

Harry smirked. "Don't you think it's awkward to ask about a bloke's date with another girl when you're in bed with him?"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock and she launched herself at Harry punching his stomach with all her might. "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU SAY—"

But Harry grabbing her wrists and covering her mouth with his hand cut her off. "I was just kidding. Holy Merlin Mione! I didn't know you had such a powerful punch!"

Hermione pouted. "You are so crude Harry."

Harry grinned. "All part of my charm."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the proud look on his face. She snuggled into his side. "Remember when we shared a bed for two weeks a year ago?"

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yep. Good times."

Hermione giggled. "You snored."

"I did not."

"DID TOO!"

Harry pinched her arm. "I did not!"

Hermione slapped him lightly on the stomach. "Yes. You did Harry."

Harry gave up. "Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever." Hermione replied laughing.

Harry grinned down at the small witch in his arms. "But I haven't slept as well since those two weeks."

Hermione stared into his green eyes. "Really? Me either…"

Harry frowned. "That's strange."

"Yeah…creepy." Hermione sighed contentedly though, and pulled the blankets up and over her and Harry.

Harry stifled a yawn and lay down into the pillows, Hermione immediately snuggling into his chest once they were comfortable. He felt comfortable. Happy. Content. Very strange indeed…the last time he felt like this was a year ago…the last time they had shared a bed.

Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's stomach and whispered quietly, "Harry…"

"Huh?"

"You do know that I could have transfigured some blankets for the couch right?"

Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I know."

Hermione's heart fluttered again and she thanked the dark room for hiding her blush. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Mione."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

soooooooooooooooooooo long time no write…

but similarities of this chapter to the movie…

the nighttime bedroom scene between Holly and Paul. I changed it though to not incorporate the angry flight out of the room though…I thought romantic feelings would fit better than hurt.

or course Richard being the stupid drunk

I'm not going to follow the storyline of the designer/whore of the movie that much…Cho is really the substitute. So we shall see how similar they become. But mostly, it's following the storyline of the movie, not every detail.

Hopefully I will get graced with the Inspiration Fairy soon, so I can get another chapter up!

Until then…review as you like!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione's nose twitched when the unexpected fur brushed across her face. She could tell from the texture that it was Crookshanks. But she did more than twitch when she felt a rather hard chest underneath her head, and a particularly firm grip of a strong hand on her waist. With a start, her eyes flew open. Gazing around, the remembered she was in Harry's room. At the moment, they were snuggled up next to one another, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, and his face resting on her hair. She then realized she was still only wearing her underwear under the fluffy white robe she had thrown on the night before. And then she realized that her and Harry's legs had become quite intertwined over night, causing the fluffy robe to hike up quite a bit.

"Good lord…" she whispered to herself.

She looked at Harry's sleeping form. He seemed so at peace and so calm…she would hate to wake him… Perhaps she would just lay here for a bit longer. It was rather comfy…and it's not like she would really MIND having Harry see her in her underwear…

"GOOD lord…dirty thoughts Granger," she whispered again as she lowered her head again.

She had just begun to drift back to sleep when she felt a soft pawing at her feet at the bottom of the bed. She groaned as she raised her head slightly to see Crookshanks hop up onto the bed again. This time, choosing to plant himself firmly between Harry and Hermione's heads…back side toward Harry.

Harry sputtered as the think furry tail flicked into his mouth as he breathed in. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what it was. He heard a feminine giggle and the memories of the night before came rushing back. He suddenly felt his arm around Hermione's narrow waist, and realized her entire body was pressed against his. Not that he really minded…

"Good lord…" Harry stammered out.

Hermione giggled again, misinterpreting the words out of Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, and came face to face with a ball of orange fur. He shifted his head a bit and then raised it to look at Hermione who was propped up on her elbow gazing at him smiling. He glared at the mass of orange fur, "I hate that bloody cat."

Hermione's bottom lip jutted out. "Don't say that Harry. Crookshanks loves you!"

As though Crookshanks was offended with what she had said, he jumped off the bed with a snarl, managing to scrape Harry's hand in the process.

Letting out a yelp, Harry shoved his hand in Hermione's face. "LOOK! Devil cat!"

Hermione smirked. "You are SUCH a baby."

Harry pouted. "Am not."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"But…Mione, it HURTS."

Hermione shook her head. "Let me look at it…"

Harry once again shoved his hand in her face, pouting the entire time. Hermione grabbed it and looked at the tiny cut on the back of his hand. "Harry it's like…THIS big." She laughed as she made a tiny gesture with her hand.

Harry's eyes widened. "But it STINGS!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but blew on the cut nonetheless, to cool the burn.

Harry sighed happily and leaned back into the pillows. "What would I do without you Mione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Probably die from miniscule cuts."

Harry nodded. "Yeah probably."

Hermione laughed. "I was kidding Harry."

Harry stared at her intently, but his eyes sparkled with laughter. "I wasn't."

Hermione let go of his hand her body shaking from laughter. "What time is it you big baby?"

Harry looked at the clock that was resting on a box next to the bed. "Almost seven."

Hermione's face was shocked. "SEVEN? That's so bloody EARLY!"

Harry looked at her and answered dryly, "Well if it wasn't for your PET we would still be asleep."

Hermione flopped back onto the pillows with Harry, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "This sucks. Now I'm totally awake."

Harry nodded. "Want to go make breakfast?"

"Have you SEEN me cook?"

"Yeah you're awful. I meant to say do you want to go make breakfast, meaning you and I?"

Hermione ignored the insult and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you actually have to give me a real job this time. I always get stuck with the damn toast. All i get to use is a toaster."

Harry laughed. "And you still burn it!"

Hermione gasped, "I DO NOT!"

Harry gave her a look.

She recoiled slightly and smiled in shame, "Oh okay…so I do."

Harry reached out and pinched her cheek, "You can help me this time. I promise."

"Don't pinch my cheek Harry."

"Why not?"

"Because it hurts."

"Does not."

"Want me to pinch your cheek?"

"No thanks."

"Then let go. Or I'll hex you."

"Ohhh threatening Mione."

"Want to try me?"

Harry gulped. "No."

Hermione smiled triumphantly as he let go of her cheek. "Lets go."

Harry nodded and peeled back the covers to stand up. Unfortunately Hermione's robe had hiked up quite a bit, and revealed the edge of black lacy panties, that she couldn't quite cover up again before the cover came off. That is, it was unfortunate for Hermione. Quite fortunate for Harry.

Harry stared at the bare legs that seemed to go on forever. The smooth pale skin contrasted beautifully with the dark black lace. Harry felt his face redden as Hermione pulled the robe down anxiously. He looked away, but couldn't help but to think approvingly. That had been the most skin he had ever seen on Hermione. She almost never wore a bathing suit to the beach. In fact, she always wore clothes, because she only read, and never swam. He had to admit, Hermione was quite attractive…

Hermione blushed as she noticed Harry look nervously away for a moment. She stood up and pulled the robe around her tightly. They both walked toward the door and met each other at the door frame. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, that sparkled with laughter, and something else…she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She looked at him defiantly. It was another awkward moment that they seemed to be having more and more lately. Feeling bold she smirked.

"Like what you saw?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at Hermione. He swallowed hard and answered before thinking, "Yeah."

Hermione's eyebrows shot upward and she smiled almost shyly. With that, she turned on her heel and walked out toward the kitchen. Harry, feeling more than a little confused, followed her, feeling oddly happy at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron Weasley was not one for early wake up calls. In fact, he wasn't one for much of anything that involved the word "early". So on that morning after the move to New York, he had expected to sleep in until at least noon.

Those plans had been ruined however, when he was roused from a deep sleep by a scream of "HARRY JAMES!" coming from the kitchen.

And it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

Ron groaned and rolled over to pull the pillow over his head. Damn Harry. Damn Hermione. Damn this apartment with paper thin walls…

Unfortunately for Ron the shrieking did not stop, it only got louder. With every exclamation, it made it harder and harder for Ron to go back to sleep. Finally, he gave up and stormed out of the room intending to yell at his best friends for waking him.

What he saw though, stopped his speech all together. His friends were cooking. That wasn't the surprising part though, considering Harry had turned out to be a wonderful cook, and Hermione was always too stubborn to admit she was bad at anything, so they teamed up to make breakfasts together. Well, it was really only Harry that cooked, but whatever…

No, what had Ron so confused was the way they were cooking today. Harry was bent over the counter, and Hermione was right beside him, whispering something in his ear. This was new. Usually Harry and Hermione were throwing food at each other and screaming at the top of their lungs because they got in so many arguments when they tried to collaborate. Harry was grinning as Hermione whispered something in his ear, and then she nudged her hip into his side and he chuckled quietly. Ron did a double take. For a second, it looked like they were almost…dating!?

But then Hermione leaned in closer and made a popping noise with her lips right into Harry's ear, which of course spurred Harry to pick up the orange pieces he was cutting and chuck them at her face. Ron smiled. That was more like it. For a second, he got kind of worried…

He knew Hermione was hopelessly in love with Harry. In fact, he had known this far before Hermione even knew it herself! But Harry was a different story. Ron knew he cared deeply for Hermione. But he just didn't know how much…

Form the way they were carrying on now though, it sure made it obvious how close their relationship was. Hermione was glaring at Harry, orange pieces clinging to her hair. She reached behind her for an English muffin, and threw it at Harry's face, hitting him smack dab in the forehead. With a strangled noise from the back of his throat, Harry lunged at Hermione, pinning her to the island in the middle of the kitchen, and proceeded to rub his juice covered hands over her face. Hermione screamed in protest and punched him in the stomach, making him double over before running toward the sitting room. Yes, they were very close indeed...

As she ran, she continued to look behind her, laughing and pointing at Harry's face, and before she knew it, she had run straight into Ron.

She fell to the ground and stared up dazed at Ron's sleepy face, the oranges still stuck in her hair, and her face dripping with juice. "Good morning Ronald."

Harry was gasping for breath in the kitchen, laughing so hard he had to sit down. "Did you just…oh Mione…if you could have seen yourself…"

Ron helped Hermione up and then went to go lay down on the couch. "You guys are too much for me. How are you up at seven in the morning?"

Hermione tightened the robe that was now turning orange from all the food flinging, and just grinned. "We're morning people?"

Harry groaned. "NOT. I woke up with Hermione laughing at me and Crookshanks sitting on me."

Hermione glared at him. "I was not laughing at you!"

"Were too!"

Ron held up his hand. "Wait a sec. Why was Hermione there when you woke up?"

Harry suddenly felt very self conscious. "Uh…she stayed in my room last night."

Hermione nodded, feeling herself redden a bit.

Ron blinked. "Are you two shagging each other?"

"What NO!"

"No WAY RONALD!"

Ron held up both of his hands. "Okay okay JEEZ. I was just wondering. I mean, best friends who are different genders don't' usually share beds. Especially when one of them has a perfectly good apartment right upstairs!"

Hermione looked sheepish. "I was…"

Harry looked at her, and felt the need to cover for her. "Her apartment was freezing. The heat wasn't working."

Ron looked confused. "Why didn't you just use your wand? Helloooo wizard?"

Harry winced. Damn. He had him.

Hermione looked at Harry oddly, but appreciatively. "What Harry means, is that there was a really bad draft, and I couldn't find my wand last night to perform a warming charm after all the Richard craziness so I was going to sleep on the couch, but Harry offered me his bed. I didn't want to make him sleep out here, so we just…shared it."

Ron looked a little confused still, but nodded his head slowly. "I am WAY too tired to understand your logic right now. So cool?"

Harry let out a deep breath he had been holding, as did Hermione. They shared nervous glances. They both knew that other people might not understand what had happened the night before…

Their look was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Ron groaned. "That DAMN cellytone!"

Hermione stifled a giggle. "It's a cell PHONE Ron."

"Whatever. Stupid muggle contraption."

Hermione sighed. "That's your ring Harry."

Harry was up and searching among the scattered boxes to try and find the phone. Once he did, he answered it, and his eyes widened. "Hello Cho."

Hermione's heart sank. Cho Chang. Of course. She WOULD be the one to ruin the great morning she had had so far.

A few minutes later Harry hung up the phone, after saying about two words. "We're invited to a party tonight. 1960's themed."

"Who's having the party?" Ron grunted.

"Cho…" Harry trailed off.

Ron's ears perked up at this. "Is Luna going to be there?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably…"

"What the hell does 1960's themed mean?"

Hermione, who had been silent until then, burst in, "Don't you know ANYTHING Ronald? It means you have to dress like you're in the 1960's. There will probably be 1960's music and movies on too."

"I don't know anything about the 1960's."

"Haven't you ever seen 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'?"

"No. That's what Harry's for. He watches all your girly movies."

Harry tried to sputter out a response but was too preoccupied with the call from Cho.

Hermione snorted.There was no sense in hanging around the boys apartment. She would just ruin the fun they were going to have. And considering it was a party held by Cho, she was surely not invited. No sense in dwelling on what had already happened though. Standing up, she headed toward her apartment staircase. "Well, have fun guys. I'll see you later."

Harry stood up. "Wait, Hermione it's not until tonight. And who said you weren't invited?"

"Who said I was?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Harry walked toward her. "Well, Cho didn't really say anything," he started apprehensively, "BUT, I want you to come. I'm not really any good at these social things."

Hermione stared into his green eyes. "Well, I'll think about it. But I'm not into the party scene Harry."

"Neither am I."

"Don't lie. You love to party."

Harry shook his head. "Not without my good friends. Especially without you or Ron."

Hermione felt her resolve crumbling. "We'll see. I need a shower. I'll see you guys in a little bit."

Ron waved in response and Harry nodded and backed up. For some reason, he felt as if he needed Hermione to come tonight. When Cho had called, he had become excited, but not for long. When she mentioned the party, he was more preoccupied with imagining how much fun Hermione and him would have together.

Ron stared at Harry's blank expression, "That's what you get for spending an entire night with our Hermione. You become completely zoned."

Harry shook his head. He was confusing himself with all this thinking of Hermione. And for some reason, he couldn't get the picture of those damn black panties she had on. He really needed a shower. A cold one. "No Ron. That's not it."

With that, he walked slowly toward his bedroom to get dressed, leaving Ron alone in the sitting room.

Ron glanced toward the kitchen. "They've all gone bloody mad. But at least there's more food for me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

so this chapter had almost NOTHING to do with the movie. But I needed a transition from the bedroom scene to the party scene. The coming party scene will be very different than the movie. But it will still be a party nonetheless.

Hopefully people will actually read this.

Review as you like!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stepped out of the shower even more upset than when she went in. As she wrapped a fluffy burgundy towel around herself, the only person that was on her mind was Cho. Cho Chang this…Cho Chang that…Harry and Cho…Cho and Harry. It was sickening to tell the truth. Hermione couldn't help but feel a little left out here in New York. She knew Ron and Harry wanted to have fun in the new city, but she knew she had to focus on her work and her studies. If she wanted to reach the top of the New York City auror ladder, she would have to work hard. It was easier for Harry. He had natural talent, whereas Hermione's natural talent stopped coming easily to her at the end of fifth year. Ever since, she had been working double as hard as Harry to keep up, but he just kept beating her.

It was terrible of her to think about the relationship between them like she did. She wasn't nearly as competitive with Ron. But then again, Ron was content coming in third. As long as he was a good auror, he didn't care where he ranked.

But Hermione did. She loved Harry…Merlin she was IN love with him…but sometimes she wished she could be his equal instead of just the sidekick. The only way she could have even the chance of getting to his level was to focus everyday on her work. She would make it up the ranks the old fashioned way. By working her ass off.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was starting to dry and frizz, and her skin was blotchy and red from the hot shower. She had large bags under her eyes from getting up so early, and the tiniest downward slope of her mouth gave away her bad mood. And it all started with Cho.

Cho and her bloody party. Didn't even have the decency to invite everyone in the apartment. Just Harry and Ron. In fact, over the years, Cho had only invited Harry and Ron places. Even when they were at Hogwarts, and Ravenclaw would have a party, Hermione always ended up alone in the common room waiting for Harry and Ron to come back a bit tipsy, to explain everything she had missed.

She knew Harry felt bad about those years. They had passed weekends with butterbeer and parties, while Hermione had passed it with hot cocoa and books. Ron never got the clue that Hermione felt left out, but she always saw the glimmer of regret in Harry's eyes. She blamed Cho for the fact that he never did anything about it. She was always the one to distract him, or to drag him off somewhere. Even years later, things hadn't changed one bit.

Hermione performed a drying spell on her hair and changed into sweat pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She smiled faintly at the smell that filled her nostrils. But her smile changed to a frown again when she realized it was coming from the sweatshirt. Of course…it was Harry's. Hermione was too comfortable to change out of the demoralizing sweatshirt, so she made herself feel better by whispering a few curse words. Mainly pointed towards Cho.

She flung open her door and trounced downstairs intending to grab a bite to eat and to go back upstairs to be alone. She should have known that wouldn't happen.

"HERMIONE!"

She snapped her head up to see Ron sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of firewhiskey in front of him and two shot glasses. "What are you doing Ronald?"

"I'M WAITING FOR HARRY TO COME OUT OF HIS ROOM."

Hermione winced. "Why are you yelling?"

Ron looked perplexed. "I'M NOT YELLING!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Have you already broken into that bottle in front of you Ronald?"

Ron looked down his already pink cheeks turning rapidly red. "MAYBE."

Hermione shook her head and turned toward the refrigerator to grab some milk. "For goodness sakes Ronald stop yelling."

"Sorry." This time coming out as a whisper.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Well, at least it was better than yelling.

"Want some firewhiskey Herm?"

"Don't call me Herm."

"Aw why not? Harry calls you Mione."

Hermione sighed deeply as she stared into the fridge. She really didn't want to think about that right now. "Well…he's…Harry."

Ron hit his head with the heel of his palm. "Duh."

When she found the milk jug, (which wasn't very hard considering it was about the only thing in there), she poured herself a glass and went to the table to sit with Ron. She didn't know if she should trust him sitting here with a half full bottle of Firewhiskey. "Ron, you do know you are utterly irresponsible right?"

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together. "I don't get it."

"What's there to get? You act like you're still seventeen years old."

"No. I don't get why you won't come to the party with us."

Hermione stiffened. "How did you know I'm not coming?"

"I may be just a teensy bit tipsy Herm, but I do know that you don't go to parties looking like THAT." Ron chuckled as he gave Hermione's outfit a once over.

Hermione flushed red. "Don't make fun of me Ronald. I'm comfortable. And you're right. I'm not going to that party."

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"Why would I?"

"Because I want you to."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No you don't. You're just going to snog Luna all night. Why would you want me there?"

Ron pondered this for a minute, then said, "Well true. I will be snogging Luna all night. And I really couldn't care less if you came. But Harry does."

Hermione snorted. "That makes me feel so much better Ron. And you're so wrong. Harry doesn't want me to come."

Ron leaned back in his chair. "I beg to differ Herm."

Hermione leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Want to bet?"

Ron grinned. "I bet you that the first thing Harry says when he comes out of his room is 'Why aren't you dressed yet Mione?'"

Hermione leaned forward. "And I bet you he won't. If I win, you have to clean the kitchen for a week. No magic."

Ron groaned. "OKAY. But if I win, you have to come to the party. And have a shot of firewhiskey."

Hermione thought about it. She could always ditch out early. And besides…Harry would never say that. "Whatever. Let's do it."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard a door slam behind her and heavy footsteps across the sitting room ending up right behind her. She peered curiously over her shoulder and saw Harry's deep green eyes looking pointedly at her attire. "Why aren't you dressed yet Mione?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open a bit before she slowly turned her head toward Ron's and narrowed her eyes. Ron sat collapsed in silent giggles. Harry was still looking utterly confused. Hermione shook her head briefly before grabbing a shot glass.

"Pour."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later Ron and Hermione stumbled through a doorway of an apartment somewhere in Times Square. Lights were flashing, music was pumping, and beer cans littered the ground.

"Ronnyyy I want to go find Cho."

Hermione Granger was drunk. Instead of the mandatory one shot of firewhiskey she had promised, she had ended up doing about four. Ron, of course, had kept up with her. And now, an hour later, they were both completely drunk at Cho Chang's party. Harry had wandered off somewhere, no doubt searching for party's host.

Ron grabbed the wall next to him, trying to stop the room from swaying back and forth. "Why do you want to see Choooo?"

Hermione snorted. "Cause I want to beat her uppp."

"Noooo Herm. You can't beat her upp."

Hermione crossed her arms briefly, before tipping backwards into a chair. She landed with a thump. "Why not? I'm scrappy."

Ron cracked up with laughter before answering, "You are not scrappy."

"Yes I AM."

"Oh shut up. No you're not."

"Oh go snog Luna. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Ron's face lightened up in an instant. "Good idea Herm!"

He disappeared into the crowd of people. Hermione sat in an angry drunken daze as she stared at the people in the party. They were all celebrities. Most sports stars like Cho, but some were the wizarding worlds's highest paid actors and actresses. Hermione felt like a cheap waste of time. Especially in her mousy outfit and frizzy hair. Her clothes had looked stylish an hour ago, but now they covered way too much skin and her hair had frizzed out immensely in the hot environment of the party. She was sweating and cigarette smoke surrounded her from all sides.

In short, Hermione wanted to go home.

But that all changed when Hermione happened to glance at a particularly clear spot on the dance floor and saw Harry dancing with Cho. Well actually, it was more like Cho was dancing ON Harry. But same difference to her.

Anger boiled deep in her body. She didn't even know why she felt so angry. It wasn't like she and Harry even had a chance. Yet, she always had had hope. Now with Cho back in the picture, her hope was lost. In her drunken state of mind though, the only thing she could think was Revenge.

Dancing right next to Harry and Cho was the big oaf Victor Krum. To think that she had once been interested in him. Hermione had to admit though, Victor was still one of the top Quidditch Players in England, and was fancied by most of the female population as well. It would be just the thing to get Harry jealous…

Hermione stood up, (not as gracefully as she had wanted to), but she got up nonetheless and staggered toward the dance floor. She elbowed the blonde that was dancing with Victor out of the way and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Hello Victor."

Krum's face turned priceless as he realized whom he was dancing with. "Ello Hermoninny!"

Hermione smiled curtly and steered them toward Harry and Cho. Victor, still being in shock, followed her lead. As they danced, Hermione felt the air become thick with tension as she locked eyes with Harry. Raising her eyebrows, she whirled away into the crowd pulling Krum after her. Harry stood speechless, not even noticing the dirty look he was getting from Cho.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was not drunk. Not even one bit. That was why he could tell Hermione was plastered. The way she and Ron had barely made it up the stairs was the first indication. Second, was the fact that she couldn't even pronounce her own name. And third, she was now dancing with Victor Krum.

Bloody Krum.

Harry had always hated him. He hadn't had much in that brain of his, and it had always confused him by how Hermione had been so attracted to him. And now here she was dancing with him. Completely drunk off of her ass.

He had lost sight of her and Krum as she had pulled him into the crowd of dancers, but not before she had shot him such a poignant look that he knew he would never forget it. Her eyes had been a bit hazy, but he could still make out the hurt that was masked by determination. He knew Hermione way too well to not recognize how upset she really was that she was at this party. In fact, he was thinking inviting her was not such a good idea. Especially because now that his mind was on Hermione, he would not stop thinking about her all night. Even when Cho would dance especially close to him like she was right now.

Harry looked down into Cho's dark almond shaped eyes and wished he felt the butterflies he had felt at Hogwarts. She was beautiful, he would give her that. But just like Victor, she lacked a bit of substance. Sure she would always turn heads because of her beauty, but when it came down to having a meaningful conversation, she would tilt her head confusedly, giggle, and make a crack at all the "meaningless knowledge" Harry had. It became right annoying now that Harry thought about it. In fact, he was getting quite tired of dancing with her too. He probably couldn't even call it dancing…more like _rubbing_. Harry flinched when he thought about how disturbing the sight of them dancing must be. No wonder Hermione went off with that Krum fellow. He shook his head quickly and pushed Cho's arms down from around his neck.

"Sorry, but I'm thirsty. I'm going to get something to drink." Harry yelled into her ear and walked off the dance floor not looking back. Cho shrugged and pulled the closest guy to her into her locking embrace and began to "dance" some more.

Once Harry reached the outskirts of the dance floor, he leaned against the wall trying to figure out a way to find Hermione. He wanted desperately to leave this crazy 60's party. If he inhaled any more cigarette smoke, or saw one more beehive hairstyle he thought he might just go mad. But he couldn't leave without Hermione. She was in no condition to be left at Cho Chang's party…especially because she couldn't stand Cho.

Harry had always known that Hermione hated Cho, but never really let it bother him. Girls had strange reasons to dislike one another, and he had marked this one as another jealous catfight. Now that he thought about it, perhaps the jealousy wasn't about good looks. Hermione certainly wasn't bad looking…so why would she be jealous of Cho's beauty, when she had her own? No…Hermione was definitely jealous of something…or someone else…

Just as Harry came to this realization, Hermione came bursting out of the crowd of gyrating dancers. She stumbled off the dance floor, one hand on her head, one on her stomach. She glanced up and noticed Harry was standing against the wall, seemingly deep in thought.

"HARRRRYYYY." Hermione moaned as she walked up next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don feeeeel goo."

Harry's attention snapped to the mess of a woman in front of him. "Did Ron give you too much alcohol Mione?"

Hermione glared at him through lidded eyes. "Nuh uh."

Harry tried to stifle a laugh. She looked so funny all disgruntled and drunk. "Then who did?"

"IIIIIII did."

"Why didn't you stop? You know you hate hangovers."

"I won't have a hangover."

"Oh yes you will."

"NO Har Har I WILL not."

"Har har?"

"Yesh. My Har Har."

Harry snickered as Hermione's head leaned more heavily on his shoulder. "Oh, so I'm YOURS now am I?"

Hermione's eyes opened briefly, as she stared at him quizzically. When it hurt her head too much to think, she closed her eyes again in frustration. "Jus shut up Harry. I don feeeeel goo."

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on my Herm Herm. Let's go home."

Hermione nodded slowly, but suddenly snapped her head up. "WAIT."

Harry halted in mid step.

"I FORGOT VICTOR."

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "KRUM?!"

"Yesh. He'sh coming home wish ush."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Oh no he's not!"

"HARRY. YESH HE ISH."

Harry grabbed her arm as she tried to turn back. "Mione, I am not letting that big dolt into our house."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "He'sh not a big dolt Harry. Jusht a lil slow. And beshides, I have my OWN apartment. So you can't bosh me around!"

Harry sighed in defeat as he let go of Hermione's arm. "Fine. Go. I'll wait here."

Hermione took a step toward the dance floor, but suddenly stumbled over a chair and fell straight on her behind, looking up at Harry in pain. "Uh Harry? I think I twishted my ankle." She whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let's go. You are WAY too drunk to be here."

"But…but…Victor…"

"Do you honestly want to wake up tomorrow with KRUM in your bed?"

Hermione squinted her eyes in deep thought. "Ew."

Harry nodded. "Exactly."

Hermione gripped her head with both hands. "Ew ew."

"Yes. Let's go."

And with that Harry lifted Hermione off her feet and carried her out into the street heading home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Halfway back to the apartment Hermione asked suddenly, "Why are you carrying me Har Har?"

"Because you are way too drunk to walk."

"True…true."

Harry shook his head chuckling to himself.

"But Har Har. I'm awfully heavy. I think you should put me down."

"Shut up Mione. You are not heavy. So just stop talking."

"Don't tell me to shut up Mishter!"

Harry glared at her and kept walking. "I don't think you are in the position to tell me that Mione. You are totally one hundred percent completely piss drunk."

Hermione pouted. "So?"

"So you have no rational thoughts left. So do yourself a favor and keep quiet before you say something you will regret."

Hermione glared at him. "I will not shay shomething I regret Har Har. I am the shmartest witch of our time."

"Modest aren't we?"

"Yesh….wait what does modesht mean again?"

Harry smiled. Hermione really was completely wasted. "Look we're home."

Hermione grinned suddenly. "YAY HOME!"

"Sh not so loud Mione."

"Yay home." Hermione repeated in a whisper.

"Now, let's go to bed."

"Har Har that's moving awfully fasht."

"What?" Harry asked distractedly as he tried to maneuver her into the sitting room.

"You're moving awfully fasht Mishter. You already want to shleep together and we haven't even kished yet."

Harry stopped walking and dropped Hermione unceremoniously onto the couch. "WHAT?"

Hermione dissolved into giggles and pointed at Harry tears streaming down her face. "You're fashe wash funny!"

Harry conjured up a blanket and draped it over Hermione and backed slowly out of the room. She was drunk…that's the only reason why she said that…right? For some reason, Harry couldn't get the idea of Hermione kissing him out of his mind…

Hermione waved from the couch. "Har Har come here a shec…"

Harry walked carefully up the couch and leaned down to hear Hermione. In a matter of seconds Hermione had reached up and grabbed Harry's face and planted her lips firmly on his. It only lasted a second, and ended with a dramatic SMACK as Hermione giggled to herself. "There Har Har. We can shleep together now."

And with that Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Harry stood up slowly, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He touched his lips that suddenly were all tingly. What the….?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

ahhhhhhhahahahahah this story barely relates to the movie anymore. But I loved writing this chapter. So maybe next chapter I'll bring it back to Breakfast At Tiffany's…we shall see!

Review as you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione groaned loudly as she approached the kitchen table. Once again she had ended up in the boys apartment. Only this time her head hurt like hell and the contents of her stomach were THIS close to making a show of themselves. She groaned again as the view of the table became a bit wobbly and out of focus. She paused, bent over, and put her hands on her head to steady herself. When the dizziness subsided, she continued on her trek to the kitchen. When she finally reached it, all she could do was sit with her head resting on the cold wood top of the table, her eyes closed, and her fingers massaging her temples.

She sensed the movement across the apartment before she heard it. She tried to open her eyes, but her head hurt too much. She raised her head a centimeter off of the table and muttered, "Who's there?"

She heard a chuckle and a few more footsteps. Her head turned over as the person sat down in the seat next to her. She peeked out of the corner of her eye and just barely made out the form of a very blurry Harry.

"A bit too much fun eh Mione?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath before answering quite bluntly, "Go to hell Potter."

Harry just laughed in response. "Need some coffee?"

Hermione nodded in response, wincing when Harry scooted his chair across the floor in quite a grating manner making her head scream in agony. "Just do it quietly please…"

Harry smirked. Hermione was still in her ridiculous sixties get up, except her hair was a bit out of control from sleeping on the couch all night. Her face was pale, and her make up was smeared. She certainly did look like a wreck. Harry couldn't help but think that it was extremely amusing.

"You know, it's really not funny." Hermione mumbled.

Harry attempted to be quiet as he poured the coffee he had just conjured up into two mugs. "What isn't funny?"

Harry set the mug of coffee in front of her, the thud causing rivets of pain to course through her head. She lifted her head slightly thought to attempt to look him in the eye, the smell of coffee already making her stomach calm down. "It's not nice to laugh at me. It's not funny."

"How did you know I was laughing at you?"

"Because I know you Harry Potter. You were probably conjuring up the coffee and peeked over to see me a pitiful mess on the kitchen table, and you probably smirked and chuckled to yourself. I can see it right now."

Harry was taken aback. She had called it completely correct. "Well, aren't we observant? Even with a raging hang over."

Hermione shook her head carefully. "No. My head hurts way too much to have noticed that. I was just taking a guess from past experiences."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me Mister. I am still Hermione, no matter how much alcohol is in my system."

Harry sputtered as he choked on the coffee he had just drunk. Hermione's eyes were still closed, so how had she known he had raised his eyebrows? He rolled his eyes. It was so Hermione to know every move of his.

Hermione opened her eyes just in time to catch the eye roll. "Don't roll your eyes either Potter. I'm not in the mood."

Harry looked at her wide eyed. "Did you just guess that too?"

Hermione laughed, but then winced as it jarred her head. "No, I just opened my eyes and saw it as blatantly as Ron drooling over dinner."

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "You're crazy. Feeling any better?"

Hermione cradled the coffee in her hands and took a sip. "Not really. But that doesn't' really matter now does it? It's my fault I feel like this."

"Well, yeah I guess. But still. Nobody deserves to feel like hell. Ever. Want some hangover potion?"

Hermione closed her eyes in pain. "I KNEW I forgot something in London…"

Harry smiled. Of course she had forgotten it. She never used it. It was probably in the back of one of her cabinets covered in dust. "Well, at least now that you've experienced your first hangover in New York, you can move on to less painful things."

Hermione moaned. "That was NEVER on a list of to-do's."

"You do make a pretty funny drunk."

Hermione gasped. "What did I do? Actually…wait. Don't tell me. I'd rather not know all the horrid details."

Harry grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "You don't even want to know that you called me Har-Har and kissed me so that we could sleep together?"

Hermione's face became even paler as her heart started to beat faster, her stomach started to roll again, and her palms became sweaty. "I said…what?"

Harry smirked, having fun with this. "You were so drunk that when I suggested we go to bed, you made some wise crack that we hadn't even kissed yet, so we couldn't sleep together."

"But you didn't mean sleep _together_ did you?"

Harry shook his head silently giggling at Hermione's distraught face. "And then you proceeded to grab my face and give me a big smacker right on the kisser."

Hermione let out a little squeak and buried her head in her hands. "Harry I am so sorry…"

"Who gave who a smacker on who's kisser?" Ron's bellowing voice came out from his bedroom.

Hermione winced from the loud noise. "Ronald would you please lower your voice? Some of us are suffering from extreme hangovers."

Ron grinned. "A little too much Hermione?"

Hermione glared at him, "Do yoiu want me to say what I said to Harry?"

"What did you say to Harry?"

"Go to hell."

"Harsh."

"Tell me about it. But not as harsh as this headache."

Ron sat down at the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast today old chaps?"

Harry grinned when he saw Hermione's face turn slightly green at the thought of food. "I don't think Hermione is up for cooking this morning."

Ron looked disappointed. "But I really wanted pancakes."

"Make them yourself."

"You know what Harry? I think that you are prejudiced against me. I mean, you really only cook with Hermione."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well Ron, would YOU rather cook with a beautiful young lady, or a selfish pig?"

Ron pretended to think hard. "But you don't cook with a beautiful girl Harry."

Hermione's face went from appreciative from Harry's comment to full of rage at Ron's in a matter of seconds. "RONALD…"

Ron laughed hysterically finally sputtering out, "Just kidding Herm."

"Don't call me Herm. And why don't you have a hangover? You were just as drunk as I was last night."

Ron stared at her. "Um duh Hermione it's called Hangover Potion."

Hermione glared at him. "You HAVE some of that?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"WHY DON'T I HAVE SOME RIGHT NOW?"

"Well, you never asked."

"RON…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Two hours later Hermione was feeling refreshed due to the potion and due to a long steamy shower in her upstairs apartment. She dressed in casual jeans and a deep green sweater. Her hair was looking the curliest it had in awhile, but she didn't care enough to make it behave. She was utterly mortified at what she had done to Harry the night before, and intended on making it up to him.

Taking the steps two at a time down the stairs she found Harry sitting on the couch unpacking some discarded boxes that had been pushed to the corner of the apartment over the past few days. He was reading a journal of some kind and smiling to himself.

Hermione plopped down right next to him on the couch and peered over his shoulder. Harry looked a bit surprised at the sudden intrusion of his privacy, but leaned closer to her to show her what he was looking at. Hermione sighed in happiness when she realized it was Harry's journal of seventh year. She had already read it in a moment of complete trust by Harry at their Hogwarts graduation. This journal had strengthened their bond, because most of the entries were about Hermione herself.

Usually the entries were just a funny story about what had happened between her and Ron, or a funny quote Hermione had said. Sometimes it was an entry that was yelling at Hermione for bossing Harry around, but then right after that entry there would be another one that would be praising her for her constant friendship to Harry when he was under the pressure of killing Voldemort. Hermione's favorite entry was on June sixteenth, their graduation day.

_June 16__th_

_Well, today was the day that I have been waiting for my entire life. Voldemort is gone, my friends will be by my side as we graduate Hogwarts, and I have a future to look forward to. _

_--Hello Harry Potter. Muuahahahahahaha…I've come to suck your soul._

_Why are you in my journal Hermione? You aren't even in the same room as I am…are you using that secret quill again? The one where you can connect to people's PRIVATE things?_

_--Don't yell at me Harry. And how did you know it was me?  
_

_I'm not yelling. And it's so obviously you because nobody else cares enough to read my journal. And nobody would ever write muahahah. Except for you. How many times have you read this journal before Mione?_

_--I've never read your journal._

_Don't lie. You've probably snuck in to get it a million times. I know you Mione._

_--Obviously not right now Potter. I've never read it._

_So why are you WRITING in it?  
_

_--I have to test out this quill. See, I'm writing on just a plain piece of paper I found in my dormitory, but it goes to your journal because I said this complex little spell and –_

_Whatever Mione. So you're telling me that you have never read this journal? Not even once?_

_--Not even once._

_Come here._

_--Come where?_

_To the common roon._

_--Why? Are you going to play some prank on me Harry? Because I don't want to fall victim to one of yours and Ron's schemes. Ever since Voldemort has been dead you have become quite the mischief creator._

_Just get down here. I want you to read something…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione grinned as she read that passage that was on the last page of the journal. A few minutes after Harry had written that she had met him in the common room and read the entire journal cover to cover. It had been one of the most emotional times of Hermione's life. She felt like she had deserted her best friend, because she had never known the depth of Harry's worries, stress, and hatred for his life.

She sniffled a little as Harry closed the journal and turned towards her. "What's wrong Mione?"

Harry looked so concerned and considerate that she blurted out before she could think, "I feel like I deserted you."

Harry's eyes narrowed and his words were spoken harshly, "We're back on this now are we? How many times do I have to tell you that you were the only thing that kept me going that year Mione? How many times do I have to tell you that if it wasn't for you, I would be dead right now?"

Hermione buried her head in Harry's arm and cried a bit more. She remembered back on June sixteenth in their seventh year after she had read the journal she had ended up in this same position. But then Harry hadn't been so grown up. He was still her best friend. Not her best friend that she was desperately in love with.

Harry's voice softened. "You'll never believe me will you?"

Hermione shook her head into his arm and wrapped her arms around him looking up to him eyes watery. "I might believe you someday. But I will never get used to you telling me…"

Harry smiled softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "See what you've done Mione? I was almost done unpacking and now I'm stuck here consoling a woman that is crying."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the stomach. "I'll pretend you didn't just say that Harry in this special moment of ours."

Both of them smiled and they sat wrapped up in each other for a bit longer. Suddenly Hermione sat up straighter, looked at Harry nose to nose, and spoke, "The reason I cam down here was to ask you to lunch."

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck and hugged him tightly. "For me making such a fool out of myself last night and making you take care of me."

Harry laughed and ruffled Hermione's hair. "It was my pleasure."

"Well, I feel like a complete idiot for putting you into a…a position…like…uh…the one I put you in…" Hermione stuttered blushing.

Harry's eyes sparkled with laughter. "You mean the position of our lips touching?"

Hermione glowered at him and hit him harder on the stomach.

"You know that could be considered abuse Mione." Harry smirked as he rubbed his sore midsection.

Hermione smirked right back. "Yes, but for some reason you love it. You masochist."

"Oh yes. I just LOVE getting smacked by you Hermione."

"You know you do."

Harry stood up suddenly taking Hermione with him as he cradled her in his arms. "I will admit, you smacking me just turns me ON Mione," Hermione blushed profusely even though his tone was joking, "but I must say, I know you love it when I carry you down staircases"

Hermione shrieked. "NO HARRY POTTER DON'T YOU DARE. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU TRIED TO CARRY ME DOWN THE STAIRS?"

Harry grinned as he recalled the moment that happened at the Burrow about three years ago…

_"HERMIONE YOU HAVE TO PLAY."_

_"No. I will not play a single minute on a wooden broomstick high in the air."_

_"Well when you say it that way it just sounds stupid."_

_Hermione grinned as she crouched between the couch and the wall in the Burrow trying to escape from Harry. "That's because it IS stupid."_

_Harry's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Oh no you DID NOT just say that Granger!"_

_He lunged toward her and she ran away just out of his grasp across the hall and up the stairs, him hot on her heels. When she reached the top of the staircase she happened to trip over a snag in the carpet and almost landed straight on her face, if it had not been for a pair of strong arms that had reacted just in time to catch her. Harry Potter grabbed Hermione seconds before she hit the floor and scooped her up into his arms and made his way towards the stairs._

_"HARRY POTTER…"_

_"What Hermione? What are you going to do now huh? You have been caught by the fantastic Harry Potter."_

_"Oh I feel SO safe in your big strong arms Harry—AHHHHHH!"_

_At that moment Harry had missed a step and fallen tripped down the flight of stairs. Somehow he managed to still protect Hermione from hurting herself by flipping her over to land on top of him. He met the fate of hitting the hard bottom wooden landing with a large bang._

_"Oof…you okay Mione?"_

_Hermione had landed on top of Harry and was now laying partially on top of him and partially on the ground. She was shaking with laughter at seeing Harry sprawled out on the landing. "The better question is, are YOU okay?"_

_Harry glared at her. "Nothing but a few bruises I'm sure."_

_Hermione laughed as he got up gingerly wincing as he cracked his neck back and forth. "More like your PRIDE is hurt Potter."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "Excuse me Miss Granger? The Potter Pride cannot be wounded."_

_Hermione dissolved into giggles again and took his hand to help herself up. "Whatever. You totally wiped out on those stairs…"_

_Harry just grumbled to himself as he pulled Hermione out into the back yard, narrowly missing the looks of admiration he was getting from Mrs. Weasley across the room._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry grinned as he recalled that funny moment. Although it had been humorous, it HAD been a hit to his pride. Hermione always brought it up and this time he was going to prove her she was wrong.

Hermione clung to Harry's neck, her breath tickling his ear. This caused some momentary lightheadedness from Harry, but he shook it off and walked down the stairs out into the bright sunlight.

"I told you I could do it Mione."

Hermione snorted. "Yay for Harry Potter. He carried Hermione Granger down the stairs."

"Hey, that was a very sensitive subject for me for many years," Harry said pretending to pout.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she grasped his hand and headed down the street. "I must say though, that WAS rather romantic. I don't think I've ever been carried down a staircase before. At least without biting the dust at the end…"

Harry laughed. "I aim to please."

"Kind of sad that YOU gave me the most romantic moment of my life."

"Hey what's THAT supposed to mean Granger?"

Hermione smiled coyly. "Nothing."

"I am one crazy romantic guy Hermione."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, I have an idea. How about we spend the day doing things we've never done before? Like, now you can check off romantic ride down stairs off the list."

Hermione grinned. "But that would entail more than just lunch Mr. Potter."

"Do you have other plans?"

"Do YOU?"

Harry laughed and pulled Hermione down the street at a faster pace. "I have nowhere I would rather be than right here with you Miss Granger."

And Harry realized as they pranced down the street hand in hand that he was one hundred percent completely serious. There was NOWHERE else he would rather be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soooooooo I'm getting back to Breakfast at Tiffany's

The upcoming chapter will be a lot like the movie, as Hermione and Harry go on their adventurous day, just like Holly and Paul.

Review as you like :)


	8. Chapter 8

So, it's been about 2309483 years since I've updated this story. I never got a lot of reviews, and I was sort of all written out...but for some reason I came back to this site and re-read my old stories. And I was bursting with inspiration. This chapter only relates to Breakfast at Tiffany's in overall theme. The situations I put Harry and Hermione in, are not at all what happens in the movie...but it sort of follows.

I hope everyone that wanted more chapters enjoys! And if nobody reads this, maybe I'll stop writing...or maybe I'll write just because I love this story :)

...

Hermione squinted into the sunlight, wishing she had thought to grab her sunglasses before they had set out on this excursion. And an excursion is definitely what it could be called. In search of things they had never done before, Harry had led her down the street, occasionally stopping to ponder something, before shaking his head quickly and grabbing her hand, pulling her farther into the city.

"Have you done everything in this city, or are you just taking me somewhere where the cops won't find my body?" she deadpanned.

He shot her a snide look. "Ha. Ha." He answered sarcastically, "You're so funny."

She shot him a wicked smile and continued to grip his hand as he led her past a creepy old homeless man on the sidewalk. It didn't go unnoticed to her that he shielded her body with his as they passed, seemingly without thinking about it. She smiled inwardly at this.

He led her a little further, before finally stopping in front of a fruit stand, stroking his chin in thought. Hermione stared at him for about ten seconds before she couldn't help but speak.

"Alright Potter, if you can't figure out something you've never done, I'll go first. I've never eaten a watermelon from the rind. My mother thought the outside of melons held germs that would rot my teeth."

At his questioning look, she replied, "Dentists. Remember?"

A look of comprehension came over him and he nodded toward the stand. "Seems to me there is a watermelon right behind me. "

"Well how about that…" she replied raising her eyebrows and grabbing a huge melon to purchase. As she plopped it on the counter, the stand owner gave her a tooth-less grin.

"A beautiful melon for a beautiful lady…you can have it for free, my gift…" he spoke loudly.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment as everyone perusing the fruit turned and looked toward her. She felt a comforting hand on the small of her back, and the blush faded as the stand owner stared up at the looming frame of Harry Potter.

"Thanks mate. That's really swell of you." Harry replied in a overly-genial voice, scooping up the melon and walking back out toward the sidewalk. Hermione attempted not to laugh at the disheartened look on the fruit stand owners face.

As she stepped back out into the sunlight, she squinted up at Harry. "That was very rude Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped. "I was nice to the guy!"

Hermione giggled. "In a patronizing way. He was hitting on me if you hadn't noticed."

She felt joy as she noticed him blush slightly. "Erm, well he was old and had no teeth. I felt that hero complex come in again."

She laughed out loud at his confession. "Thank you for being my hero Harry."

He smirked. "You're welcome. Now here's your melon."

And with that, he passed off the enormous watermelon into Hermione's arms, watching her slightly buckle under the weight. With that, he turned and headed towards Central Park.

He chuckled to himself as he heard her a few steps behind him yelling at him, "So I was stupid…obviously I don't have a knife…can we go back to the apartment…no seriously Harry this thing is really heavy…can't YOU carry it…I thought you were my HERO…God Harry you suck…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After they had walked through Central Park, and Hermione had successfully thrown the watermelon on the ground, ("Although I've never eaten a watermelon on the rind, I have also never smashed a watermelon. And this thing is damn heavy.") bought a corn dog, ("Yes Harry, I have eaten a corn dog before. They're just delicious.") and taken a picture of Hermione hugging a tree, ("HA. Tree hugger. Get it Harry?" they were now approaching a large fountain in a clearing a trees.

Harry suddenly stopped walking. "I have one."

Hermione gave a disgruntled sigh. "Thank Merlin. I've had like twenty."

Harry suddenly turned toward her a sparkle in her eye. "But what I'm going to say next, you have to agree to do it with me."

She shook her head. "Nope. YOU didn't carry my watermelon, and YOU didn't hug a tree…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because those were stupid."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by him grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the fountain. He stopped right in front of it, looking sideways at her, "So, you in?"

Hermione grinned at the twinkle in his eye. She was never any good at saying no to him. "Yes. I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

And without a response, Harry stepped up onto the edge of fountain and without a word, jumped into the water. Hermione stood in shock, looking around to make sure there were no police around.

"HARRY! ARE YOU MAD? THIS IS A PUBLIC FOUNTAIN!"

Harry's face of bliss turned into a face of worry. "Shh Hermione, don't tell the whole world! Now, you're turn."

"No." she resolutely shook her head.

"You promised…"

"Nope."

She shook her head violently until without a warning Harry stood up out of the fountain and made his way over toward her. She was momentarily stunned as she stared at his wet shirt stretched over his chest muscles. Shaking the thought from her mind, she realized it was too late.

Suddenly, she was thrown over his shoulder, and she was hit with freezing cold water as he dumped her into the fountain. Sputtering she tried to stand up, "Harry…you…are so….dead…"

He looked at her thrashing around in the fountain and he couldn't help but laugh at how silly it looked. Her hair was soaked, and the bushy curls were turned into long tendrils down her back. Her make-up was smudged, and her tight t-shirt clung to her even tighter. She was beautiful.

At the thought, Harry shook his head, and splashed some water on her to cover up the "moment" he had just had. She had managed to stand up and splashed it back.

Their water fight lasted a few minutes before Hermione tripped as she sloshed through the water toward him, and Harry had to stop mid-splash to catch her. The force of her fall was enough to catch him off balance, and they both toppled over. As Harry came up from under the water, he heard the tinkling laugh of Hermione and realized that she was sitting waist deep in the fountain laughing so hard tears mixed in with the water droplets from the spitting fountain.

He stared in disbelief. "Is Miss Granger laughing about BREAKING THE LAW?"

Suddenly she stopped laughing and looked around in fright. "Oh HARRY. You're right. CRAP we're so going to get caught at any moment!"

As she attempted to get out of the fountain, Harry felt a rush of affection at her worrying ways. He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. It was enough to make her lose her balance again and she plopped back in the water with an "Oof!"

"Harry, we're going to be arrested any minute!"

Harry felt himself being magnetically pulled toward her. He leaned his head closer to her and he heard her breath catch. His heart beat loudly in his chest, and he only briefly wondered why he was doing what he was about to do.

With water from the fountain making splashes all around them, Harry leaned in fully and pressed his wet lips softly against hers. She cautiously opened her mouth under his, and their kiss intensified, warm breath mingling with the cold water droplets. The kiss went on seemingly forever, until Harry broke away, his hand still on her cheek. Her expression was dazed and her eyes opened lazily connecting with his. With a slight smirk, he spoke, his lips inches from hers.

"I've never kissed anyone in a fountain before."

...

Review if you like! :)


End file.
